


附神奇遇記

by xueyuan



Series: Thor/Loik（錘基） [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyuan/pseuds/xueyuan
Summary: 一次次的附身，這次好像附到比較好的身了。但好像意外的被迫進入別人的愛情裡.....唉..算了...總覺得已經比以前好很多了...





	附神奇遇記

**Author's Note:**

> 學院AU（吧..我不確定（（別打我  
————————————————  
第一視角（但也偏第三視角）  
這篇簡單來說是附身梗（附身時是睡覺做夢的時候）  
幾乎都亂寫（不然就是廢話），不要較真，就讓我開心一下吧...  
然後錯字部分或有錯的地方....就算了吧....就真的是開心一下...  
虐的？是糖啦！（吧（（真的別...別歐我！  
（要離開的要快喔）  
————————————————

我做了個夢。

睜開眼睛時，我看見一縷黑髮飄過。

美麗的紫鳶尾大方地綻放著，在繁花嫩葉的華麗舞台。熙熙攘攘的路人在面前流動。學生們一群群的聚在一起笑盈盈的聊天。我抬頭看天空，晴朗無雲，太陽閃耀地照著大家。  
好亮。下意識的，我抬起手臂遮住了。「......」疑惑不解地看著自己的動作。奇怪...我從來不排斥陽光...  
所以我又把手放下。看來這次的宿主討厭陽光，應該是個吸血鬼吧。

認真的去看週遭事物，我才發現這次附的人的所在處還挺奇特的。每人身穿酷似古羅馬時期的白衣裳，有的人有披肩有的沒。古羅馬時期？但又不太像。...畢竟我也還沒附過古羅馬人。  
看來歷史課要好好上，但歷史課會教古羅馬人穿啥嗎？我覺得不會。

我看看自己的衣著。這次的宿主是位嬌小的女孩子呢。跟身旁的人都一樣是白衣，只是我肩上有披肩是墨綠色的。是有分別的意思嗎？還是純屬時尚？在環顧四周。白色的大理石柱撐著高高在上的天花板，超高的，跟石柱相同色系的牆壁像瀑布一樣垂直落下到地板。看起來是間學院（不說是學校是因為這氣氛太豪華了說學校感覺貶低它）看來宿主不是個天才，不然就是用功讀書的好小孩。

我是被人聲吸引過去的。轉頭看向稍遠的人群。  
人好多，不是，是人爆多的。幾乎是女性，但也有男性。是在辦活動嗎？這麼多人聚集在這。嘰嘰喳喳的吵得要命。眼看又有許多人向那兒走。經過我旁邊的幾個人的聲音流入耳裡。

「是他嗎？」  
「好像就是那位王子。」

我就知道這裡不簡單！還有王子！

「不是還有另外一位嗎？沒來？」

唉呀居然不只一位！

「唉呀！你是傻還笨！怎麼提這件  
事！」

哪件事？

「蛤？怎麼....喔！喔！天啊！我真失禮！」

？

「知道就別繼續說下去了吧！走！我們去看看那位王子。」

嗯...王子...有趣...

我也走近人群。但人實在太多了，根本看不到啥。這個地方的王子到底是怎麼樣？人氣高，口碑好，人人都稱道棒。感覺很有趣呀...但人真的超級多的，所以我只好做罷。無奈搖搖頭，準備離去時，我看到了。

一抹紅色。

好鮮豔。

我愣住了。感覺好奇怪。接著下一秒我的這副身體就跑了過去。鑽過人與人之間的縫隙，一個接著接著一個。其實我不知道我在幹嘛，但這種情況我見多了，這些都是宿主的下意識反應，我不能干涉。因為干涉了也沒用。所以就乾脆放手讓他（或她）爽就好了。（應該還有這個牠跟它天知道我經歷過什麼）  
但我還感受到怒意。我（宿主）在氣什麼？  
我來到了人群的中心點，我見到了一人。那人正被龐大的學生流淹沒著。那人應該就是王子吧。像太陽般金黃色髮繞到後腦扎好，蔚藍的眼睛，挺好看的，跟天上的太陽有得比。臉上掛著笑容，彷彿面對蜂擁而上的學生們非常輕鬆。  
然後一個字自動浮了出來，這肯定是宿主的意識。因為這肯定不是我的想法。

「蠢。」

好過分，人家只不過陽光了一點。

那位王子的笑容在人群忽影忽現。

好吧我承認他看起來也有那麼一點點。  
就一點點。

一滴滴。

我走到他面前，拉起他的一隻手。我偷瞄了一下，肌肉均勻結實，有在練，這！簡直完美！哇喔他怎麼練的？！  
我來不及吹個打趣的口哨，宿主就跑了起來。拉著身後那位。他個子挺高的，跟宿主都可以形成反比了吧。所以這位高個兒就只好被迫彎著半身被拖著跑。  
跑著跑著，跑出了人群後，再把人拖遠一點。身體就沒做出下個反應了。  
就這樣，我與這個帥哥王子就面對面的站在一起。

溫暖的微風徐徐吹過，陽光閃耀著，打在每個地方，沒有一個角落躲得過。  
光芒理所當然地傾倒在王子的頭頂、髮末、肩頭上。

一片柔光，一身不凡。

媽耶，

好尷尬。

哇靠宿主不給下個反應或動作嗎？  
這超尷尬的，我又不認識這位帥哥。  
宿主撒手不管，打算讓我自生自滅。這應該可以讓她（宿主）直接送進黑名單了。  
最好以後別再讓我附到她身上。

正當氣氛真的沉默到令人想要扭扭身時，對面的開口了。

「走走嗎？」

「當然！」我無庸置疑的說。

我看到對方挑了下眉。我的反應看起來太倉促了，我應該要在鎮定一點。  
雖然說我還不太知到宿主的為人品格。  
我倆並排走起來，沒有交談。就安安靜靜的走。只有微風拂過的聲音。

「妳真的很像他，尤其妳披起這件披肩。」他笑說。  
他笑起來很好看。俊帥的笑容在臉上。感覺全世界的燈都打在他身上，令其他人黯然失色。  
等等我好像錯過了什麼？  
他？

我還沒搞清楚事情的時候，一股強烈的力量撬開我的雙齒。  
「我跟他很像。但又與他不同。」  
「他太特別了。」我的嘴巴開口讓這兩句話流了出來。

我就知道宿主沒有放棄過我！  
十分感謝。不然我還真不知道要怎樣回這句話。

但我覺得哪裡好像不對...  
說出「他太特別了。」這句話時，  
這情緒帶點...惋惜？

「是，不是..不對....」  
「妳跟他不同。」他有點慌忙的說。  
他亂了陣腳，不知要如何是好。

「妳有雙美麗的藍眼睛。」咕噥說。  
他想彌補點什麼吧。

我停下腳步，轉過身看著他。而他也看著我。

「你也是。」我說。  
其實我不太確定是我說出這句話還是宿主。他真的擁有一雙美麗的藍眼睛。  
真的很美。

他聽完這句之後，沒再說話。闔起嘴，又張開，想說點什麼時，宿主先開口發話了。

「但你想說的是綠眼睛吧。」宿主說。

話一出，他闔起了嘴巴。就閉著。

無語的兩人，又讓氣氛慢慢凝結。

過一陣子後，我感受到了一絲絲宿主的情緒。那是暴躁感。撲天蓋地襲來。但又參雜著無力。真是奇特的情緒。  
最後宿主說了最後一句話，我與他之間就感覺...有點哀傷？

「Loki死了。怎麼辦？」

The And

？


End file.
